Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
In addition to cellular and WLAN communications capabilities, many devices also incorporate additional communications infrastructure for communicating with computers, audio/visual equipment, point-of-sale terminals, etc. Such communications technologies may include near field communication (NFC), Bluetooth, universal serial bus (USB), high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), etc. With the convergence of multiple communication technologies within relatively small mobile wireless communication device form factors (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, etc.), it may be desirable to provide enhanced techniques for mitigating against potential interference between the various communication signals.